


Юри любит.

by kshika



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Happy, M/M, Marriage, Romance, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kshika/pseuds/kshika
Summary: Еще школьником он с замиранием сердца следил за Виктором с экранов: большого — во дворце спорта, маленького — в столовой Ю-Топии; на мониторе компьютера в тепле его тесной комнаты. Скрупулезно и кропотливо собирал статьи из популярных журналов, аккуратно вклеивал их в альбом. Копировал раз за разом движения на катке. Завел пуделя. Начал читать любимые книги Виктора. Записался на курсы русского. А в старшей школе даже обесцветил волосы — это абсолютно точно было самой большой его глупостью.





	

Юри любит Виктора.

Серьезно, такое ощущение, что это было с ним всегда.

Еще школьником он с замиранием сердца следил за ним с экранов: большого — во дворце спорта, маленького — в столовой Ю-Топии; на мониторе компьютера в тепле его тесной комнаты; смотрел на плакаты, где Виктор — и совсем юный, и постарше, с короткими волосами, с длинными, распущенными, завязанными в пучок, заплетенными в косу, в спортивной форме, деловом костюме, обнаженный, в костюме для выступлений, на льду, в студии, в танцевальном классе, танцующий, прыгающий, позирующий, смеющийся, сосредоточенный — улыбался ему. Скрупулезно и кропотливо Юри собирал статьи из популярных журналов, аккуратно вклеивал их в альбом. Копировал раз за разом движения на катке. Завел пуделя. Начал читать любимые книги Виктора. Записался на курсы русского. А в старшей школе даже обесцветил волосы — это абсолютно точно было самой большой его глупостью. 

Виктор всегда был тем, кто, даже сам того не зная, еще даже не будучи знакомым, протягивал руку помощи. 

И вел, вел за собой.

***

Иногда перед сном Юри думает, каково это — дружить с Виктором. Мечтает, как они встретятся на соревнованиях, как будут о чем-то говорить и смеяться над общими, только их двоих, шутками. Как Виктор будет хлопать его по плечу и желать удачи, как станет рядом на пьедестал (конечно, по центру), как будет учить русским словам и смеяться (совсем не обидно) над акцентом.

В такие ночи Юри засыпает счастливым. 

Он от всей души надеется, что викторово дружелюбие, жизнерадостность и доброта не окажутся всего лишь образом. Верит, что он — не фальшивка.

***

Даже несмотря на то, что Юри очень и очень старается, он и представить себе не может, что действительно встретится с Виктором в финале Гран-при. И когда это все же случается, он конечно лажает. И рыдает в туалете даже не от того, что не победил, а от того, что в шаге от знакомства с идолом провалился. Уверенность — не его конек.

***

Юри любит Виктора.

И это не проходит после его позорного поражения. Даже после падения на самое дно именно любовь выводит его на свет. Воспоминания о том, как усердно трудился Виктор после серьезных травм, как заставлял себя работать, как не позволял раскисать, дают Юри силы. И он катает программу Виктора так идеально, как никогда прежде. Юри будто становится им.

***

Юри любит Виктора.

Так долго, что даже способен вести себя с Виктором обычно, как со всеми остальными. Неловкость дает о себе знать лишь в первые дни после викторова приезда. Дальше он расслабляется, и все встает на свои места. Вот только в животе что-то переворачивается, когда Виктор его обнимает, когда утирает слезы, прикасается к губам, гладит по спине, дает советы, глупо шутит, пьяным заваливается в комнату Юри, просится вместе спать, зашнуровывает коньки, неотрывно следит из-за бортика. И сердце бьется чуть чаще, когда он сам впервые касается Виктора: сдается перед желанием провести по волосам, тычет пальцем в макушку и гладит по мягким, пахнущим яблочным шампунем волосам (потом украдкой нюхает ладонь и краснеет как школьница из аниме). А Виктор криво улыбается и отшучивается (так глупо и обеспокоенно — впервые).

***

Юри любит Виктора.

Но для него становится полнейшей неожиданностью, когда Виктор целует его на глазах у толпы. Вот так просто. Прыгает на него с разбега, касается мягкими губами (Юри даже не чувствует их вкуса), прижимается крепко, падает вместе с ним. И нежно поддерживает под голову, чтобы не ударился. А потом смотрит ошалело и пьяно от восторга в глаза, отговаривается, что не смог придумать, как удивить по-другому. И все, что хочется Юри — обнять, обвить руками-ногами и распробовать как следует вкус викторовых губ. Это странно и сбивает с толку, но заставляет улыбаться широко-широко. И даже забыть про десятки камер и сотни зрителей. 

А потом, в номере отеля, в тишине и темноте, когда Виктор так нежно и аккуратно сжимает его руку в своей, невесомо целует запястье, дотрагивается горячей ладонью до щеки, заставляя смущаться, единственное, что кажется Юри правильным и верным — резко податься вперед и прикоснуться к чужим губам своими. И уже неважны результаты, разговоры, обязательства и приличия — не тогда, когда крепкие руки впечатывают в кровать, когда плавится тело, и счастье на выдохе и вдохе отдается стонами, когда губы напротив шепчут твое имя, словно оно — единственно важное, что есть на свете.

***

Юри любит Виктора.

Он возвращается из России измученный и потерянный. Все, о чем он может попросить: «позаботься обо мне». А Виктор хочет заботиться о нем всегда, говорит об этом так нежно и целует безымянный палец, и так аккуратно прижимает к себе, что глупые счастливые слезы льются из глаз сами собой. И вот только сейчас настигает понимание, что он, кажется, только что сделал Виктору предложение. А тот согласился. 

Юри не уверен, что знает, что может быть еще сюрреалистичней.

***

Юри любит Виктора.

И когда в Детройте, в тесной комнате госслужащего, тихо и почти тайно (он отправляет смс маме) они заключают брак, и Виктор надевает ему на палец кольцо, а потом, не удержавшись, постит фото их рук в Инстаграм, Юри уверен, что Виктор его любит. 

И что весь он — с короткими волосами, с длинными, распущенными, завязанными в пучок, в спортивной форме, деловом костюме, обнаженный, в костюме для выступлений, на льду, в студии, в танцевальном классе, танцующий, прыгающий, позирующий, смеющийся, сосредоточенный, невыспавшийся, грустный, уставший, вдохновленный, любимый и любящий — его.

_Навеки._


End file.
